1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to service provider networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for configuring a customer premises equipment (CPE) in a service provider network.
2. Introduction
Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILEC) and competitive local exchange carriers (CLECS) are seeking to capitalize on the growing market for broadband Internet connections to the home. One example of an ILEC Internet service is a digital subscriber line (DSL) service, which provides a broadband connection over a conventional copper twisted pair. Recent ILEC offerings have enhanced the bandwidth of connections to the home using fiber optic technology. Hybrid solutions also exist where fiber optic solutions are combined with copper twisted pairs from a curbside or other remote terminal. These ILEC offerings are seeking to compete with cable providers that provide broadband connections using their existing coaxial cable TV infrastructure.
Regardless of the method of connection to the customer, the connections terminate on customer premise equipment (CPE). Examples of CPEs include a DSL or cable modem, set top boxes, or the like. In general, the CPE is a terminal and associated equipment and inside wiring located at a subscriber's premises and connected with a carrier's communication channel(s) at the demarcation point. The demarcation point is a point established in a building or complex to separate customer equipment from the carrier's equipment. In one example, a CPE is responsible for performing media conversion, switching, security, provisioning, etc.
One of the major markets of competition for ILEC and CLECS are multiple dwelling units (MDUs) such as apartment complexes, office buildings, high-rise complexes, etc. This MDU market has vast potential due to the density of the customer base. In servicing such a market, it is important that the delivery of services to individual customer premises be accomplished in a cost-effective manner. What is needed therefore is a CPE authentication framework that minimizes the cost of delivering services to customer devices in a customer premises.